Yellow and Red Rings
by Saphira Tsukihime no Sora
Summary: When Deidara falls in love with the Kyuubi at First Sight...He unseals her out of Naruto...and gives her a chance at love...


This is what happens when you go on Fanfiction, can't find any stories about the Kyuubi and Deidara, feel like typing crap, an

This is what happens when you go on Fanfiction, can't find any stories about the Kyuubi and Deidara, feel like typing crap, and feel bored…

Deidara:

When the nine tailed fox attacked the village of Konoha, I really liked it the real thing was I loved animals. I really liked them and it was no different than the tailed beasts. Now that Naruto has been captured and taken to the Akatsuki Hideout, I really didn't like the idea of having to sacrifice my favorite tailed beast…so grabbing Naruto I ran out of the Hideout and went into the forest. I unsealed the Kyuubi and let her out…

Kyuubi:

I felt the seal break open, I was so happy! After many years of being stuck inside, I really needed to get out…so to make sure no one was suspicious I transformed into a human girl so I would blend in.

When I got out I found this guy with dazzling electric cerulean blue eyes with blond hair covering one of them. I thought he was really hot and cute looking but you know what they say appearances are deceiving and how right I was as I looked down at the black cloak with red clouds in white outline…

Deidara:

I knew it was the Kyuubi when the girl stepped out. The chakra was unmistakable it had a sense of evil and darkness towards it…but what got me staring was her bloody fox-like crimson eyes and the moonlight made them stand out. Her body, gifted with the hourglass and curves. Kyuubi's fishnet and belly shirt and shorts that showed off her legs (And if a person called Daniel Fielding comes along skip this section or else if you talk about it your DEAD in homeroom, first, second, fourth, sixth, and seventh period…and your dirty mind shall be cursed!!) But then I really gotta tell the upper department was really nice…that's when she looked at my robe and her eyes widen with fear.

Kyuubi:

I knew it, it was Akatsuki member and I heard from Naruto that they were after him. No, let me rephrase that, they were after ME!! He reached out his hand trying to pet me but I backed away growling…

Deidara:

I knew she would fear me when she saw my cloak. She backed away trying to scare me of with growling. Yeah, like that would work. So I took off my robe and dumped it down on her head. "Come on, Kyuubi, Let get back to the Akatsuki hideout but keep your human form or they'll kill you, Yeah."

Kyuubi:

I guess I could only bid my time and hope things will go out better. "Umm…what's your name?"

Deidara:

Since Kyuubi asked my name I gave it to her.

"You might wanna wear this red ring to say your coming with me…Before_ he _gets to you… and I' Deidara

Kyuubi:

So yeah so on and so forth I stared to think about his name though. Deidara, I liked it, it sounded pretty. And besides I'm starting to trust and like Deidara…

Great, yeah, I put some shitty filters and they said no results so what up!!

Yes I know my mind is crazy well if you can't stand then sit the fuck down the hell I would ever care!!

Anyway I' currently a little more happier cause there is finally a Kyuubi X Deidara story…

Is it just me or am I crazy…

Deidara and Kyuubi walk in holding hands

Deidara: How nice of you Tsukihime, you created another story with me in it!

Kyuubi: and I'm happy and fine with Deidara .Kisses Deidara.

Well yes this will be sort of Akatsuki X Kyuubi but there will be a lot more of Deidara X Kyuubi…

Hidan: Hey Kyu-chan, You know where's the real man if you get tired of Deidara. Wink

Deidara: I would wanna see you try to get your filthy hands on my girl, yeah…

Hidan: Oh yeah, then bring it on you blonde wuss.

Kyuubi: On the next chapter I have to be paired up with Hidan but Tsukihime promised me a happy ending with Deidara…

And I shall keep my promise don't worry I can control the characters any way I want them Kakuzu X Hidan story if Hidan goes too far…

Kyuubi: Thanks Tsukihime… Gets Deidara out of the Fight and treats him to riceballs

Oh yeah I might make a cute scene with Deidara and Kyuubi-chan… be prepared…

Disclaimer: Shit I don't own Naruto but I'm thankful it has been created…

Akatsuki and Kyuubi: See you peoples next time!

Kyuubi: Please R&R so I can get my happy ending…

I'm really sure when can I update Pomegranate or Dreaming Of You Every Day and Night… Schoolwork is driving me crazy so forget Pokemon for a while summer is the best time to get me into the mood with reviews and get my ass on Microsoft Word so I can update…Damn, I still need to finish Language Arts and Social Studies…

Kyuubi: I'll help you finish your Social Studies, but the Language Arts, You're on your own pup…

It's alright…and Thanks Kyuubi…Yay… Does homework


End file.
